UNE JUMELLE
by caro81380
Summary: Et si Bella avait eu une soeur
1. Chapter 1

LA JUMELLE

CHAPITRE 1

WELCOME TO FORKS

Bienvenue à Forks, une petite ville au Nord-Ouest de l'état de Washington dans la péninsule d'Olympic. Je m'appelle Elena Swan, la fille du chef de la police Charlie Swan.

Ce matin-là dans la maison Swan, le téléphone de Charlie sonna pour un message :

« Bonjour papa, c'est Bella, juste pour te dire que j'aurai un peu de retard, comme je sais que tu travail, est-ce qu'Elena pourrait venir me chercher, arriver prévue 21h30. Bisous Bella. »

Je sautais de joie à l'idée de pouvoir aller chercher ma sœur.

« -Papa ! Hurlais-je dans toute la maison.

-Pas la peine de hurler je suis juste derrière toi, me bourgeonna-t-il assit dans son fauteuil.

-Oups désoler je ne t'avais pas vue, m'excusais-je. C'est Bella qui vient de t'envoyer un message pour dire qu'elle sera en retard, et donc comme tu travail elle a pensait que je pourrais allée la cherchée.

-Ah d'accord c'est comme tu veux, répondit-il.

-Merci papounet, j'ai tant de chose a lui raconté comme ça fais trois ans que je ne lui ai vue ou parler, m'exclamais-je joyeusement. Et tu pourrais me passer 50 dollars s'il te plaît ?

-Je me doute mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec les 50 dollars ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Elle aura surement faim ou soif quand elle arrivera après son voyage, marmonnais-je.

-Comme une évidence je présume, vas-y c'est dans mon porte-feuilles tu peux même 80 dollars si tu veux. Me répondit-il dans le même ton que j'avais employer.

-Merci papounet chéri, m'écriais-je.

-A une condition toute fois, exprima-t-il.

-Je me disais que sa puais l'embrouille a plein nez, fulminais-je.

-Non je t'inquiète pas ma puce c'est juste une petite condition, continua-t-il.

-Et donc t'accouche, répliquais-je.

-C'est que tu arrête de m'appeler papounet. »

Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher l'argent, une fois fait je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui dit :

-Tu peux toujours rêvais mon petit papounet chefou de la police

Il croit que mon cas est désespéré mais il est très loin du compte je pense. Montant me préparer pour aller chercher ma jumelle vu qui ne me reste que vers trois heure trente avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Un peu plus tard je m'installais dans ma nouvelle BMW cabriolet et partis faire du lèche-vitrine avant son arrivée, une heure plus tard j'arrivais à Ports Angeles. Puis à peine eu-je le temps de sortir de la voiture que mon téléphone sonna :

-Coucou mon lapin, déclara mon interlocuteur.

-Bonjour bébé comment-vas tu ? Lui demandais-je.

-Très bien, je me demandais si on pouvait se voir ce soir après le « tu sais quoi »

-Mon cœur je suis désolée mais je suis a Ports Angeles pour récupérer ma sœur.

-C'était pas ton père qui devait aller la chercher ? Me répondit-il un peu déçu.

-C'était prévue comme sa mais elle a du retard, elle a dût loupé son avion connaissant ma mère.

-Ah d'accord , bon on se voit demain je vous invite toi et ta sœur à manger à la maison, continua-t-il.

-D'accord mais pour vous ? Le questionnais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous mon amour on peut si on fait le « tu sais quoi » après toujours dans la durée de six heures, me renseigna-t-il.

-Dans ce cas à demain bébé I LOVE YOU Emmett.

-I LOVE YOU TOO BABY.

Puis nous raccrochâmes pour pouvoir commencer mon lèche-vitrine.

Tout en continuant mon téléphone sonna pour me dire qu'elle arrive dans moins de trente minutes. Sur ce je retourna à ma voiture et me dirigea vers l'aéroport. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking et me décida à rentrée dans l'aéroport pour l'attendre.

-Elenaaaaaa, entendis-je au loin.

-Bellaaaa, criais-je à mon tour.

-Comment vas-tu frangine ?

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es revenue et toi ?

-Très bien.

-Comment s'est passer ton voyage ? La questionnais-je.

-Trop long pour être au plus vite au près de ma moitié.

-C'est trop gentil à toi, tu m'a tellement manquée surtout avec ce silence radio depuis que tu n'es plus revenue.

-Je suis tellement désoler pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pas pour moi, tu a faim ou soif ?

-Je meurs de faim et tu connais les fameux talent de cuisine de maman je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-Oh t'inquiète pas je vois très bien la scène, c'est la même chose avec papa alors j'ai décidé quand tu es partie de prendre les choses en main.

-Alors tu es devenue une excellente cuisinière, plaisante-t-elle.

-On verra sa quand tu y auras goûter et tu retirera très vite tes paroles.

-Où veux-tu qu'on aille manger ?

-Je ne sais pas au restaurant italien sur la place principale ?

-D'accord.

-Je te l'offre tous ce que tu veux et c'est au frais du généreux papounet.

-Papounet ? Tu l'appelle toujours comme cela ? Me demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oui il adoooore sa, lui répondis-je ironiquement.

Sur ce nous allâmes nous installées à bord de ma voiture. Nous roulâmes dans le silence pour que Bella puisse apprécier d'être de retour chez elle. Un peu plus tard je cherchai une place pour me garer.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, nous salua le serveur.

-Bonjour une table pour deux s'il vous plaît, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil sans que Bella me ne m'aperçus.

-Bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan la table de d'habitude je suppose.

-Oui merci Jasper.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie

-« Mademoiselle Swan », « votre table habituelle » « Jasper », dis-moi tu a beaucoup de chose a me raconter toi.

-Oh que oui Mademoiselle Swan des tas et des tas de choses.

Me regardant avec un visage plein d'interrogations, nous nous installâmes à une table assez isoler du reste de la salle.

-Vas-y pose moi toutes les questions qui te brule les lèvres, lui dis-je en m'attendant au pire.

-Alors ce questionnaire ce passera de façon honnête et sans chercher à caché la vérité et rien que la vérité, toute la vérité, levez-vous et levez la main droite et dites « Je jure de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité »

Je me levais d'un ton solennelle tout en pensant me trouver dans une de mes série policière préféré.

-Je jure de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité votre honneur, répétant ses dires.

-Bien nous pouvons commencer question n°1 : Que prendrez-vous pour diner ? Me demanda-t-elle en voyant le serveur arrivé

-Pour elle se sera les tagliatelles maison avec sa sauce coquilles saint-jaques non rectification nous prendrons toutes les deux les tagliatelles maison avec leur sauce de coquilles saint-jaques, commandais-je.

-Question n°2 : Comment va Patrick ?

-Pour tout te dire je n'en sais strictement rien, je l'ai quitté il y a environ deux ans et demie.

-Mais vous étiez si bien ensemble.

-Je sais mais il a pas su entretenir l'amour qu'il avait dans mon cœur.

-A donc... Question n°...

-Non non fini ta phrase s'il te plaît l'interrompis-je.

-Et bien ça me choque un peu vue que vous étiez super bien ensemble. Et que ça me fait mal au cœur pour vous juste.

-Bah j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait se marier à ses 18 ans parce qu'il a mis une fille de 17 ans enceinte et qu'ils voulaient garder le bébé. Imagine que cette fille ça avait été moi.

-Oui vaux mieux pour toi que tu l'ais quitté.

-Oui sûrement question n° 3

-Oui as-tu quelqu'un en ce moment?

-Euh joker ça marche? Répondis-je.

-NON, hurla-t-elle.

-En faîtes oui.

-Question n°4 : Depuis combien de temps.

-Environ 2 ans et 8 mois.

-Questi... mais attend y a 2 ans et 8 mois tu étais encore avec Patrick.

-Tu te rappelle que je t'avais dis qu'il n'avait pas sut entretenir la flamme?

-Oui continue.

-En fait il a trouver beaucoup plus fort que lui et puis tu me connais assez pour imaginer la suite.

-Reprenons Mademoiselle Swan s'il vous plaît question N°: 4 Avez-vous une photo de ce jeune homme.

-Non.

-Question n°5 : Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de photo de cet Apollon?

-Parce qu'il n'aime pas les photos.

-Question n°6 : Quel âge a-t-il?

-18 ans et moi 17 pour information.

-Question n°7 : A-t-il des frères et sœurs?

-Il a deux sœurs Rosalie une blonde, Alice une danseuse, deux frères tu en connaît déjà un Jasper le serveur qui a toujours l'air de souffrir et Edward à la coiffure décoiffer

-Houa tous ça.

-Oh non ils sont tous adopter parce que ses parents ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants en fait Jasper et avec Alice, Emmett avec moi c'est le prénom de mon bébé et Rosalie et Edward célibataires.

-Je comprend mieux. Question n°8 : Comment s'appelle ses parents?

-Sa mère s'appelle Esmée et son père Carlisle.

-Question n°9 a-: Es-ce-sue tu l'aime?

-Plus que tout.

-Question n°9 b-: Es-ce qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes?

-Oui je pense.

-Dernière question rester concentrée Mademoiselle Swan : Est-ce que vous avez bien dit qu'il lui rester un frère célibataire?

-Oui, lui répondis-je en rigolant

Je demande à Jasper l'addition et nous partîmes. Belle médita ma dernière réponse avec attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à dire que tout appartient à Madame Stéphanie Meyer sauf ce que j'ai rajoutée et modifier

Chapitre 2

Voilà près de deux heures que nous étions rentrées avec Bella. Je lui montrais sa chambre.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui a changé mais je mets pas le doigt dessus, me dit-elle.

-C'est un peu normale parce qu'avant c'était ma chambre entre le moment où tu es partie et le moment où je retrouve ma sœur. J'avoue que j'ai un peu changé la décoration parce que les poneys, châteaux rose c'est pas mon tripe.

-Oui je comprends, me dit-elle hilare. Du coup tu l'as changé pour du mauve romantique c'est très beau en tout cas mais à ce compte là cette chambre te reviens de droit parce que je suppose que c'est toi qui l'a refaite.

-Oui et non j'ai été aidée par Emmett, en parlant de ça on est invitées à manger chez eux demain mais il faut que je l'appelle pour lui demander à quelle heure.

-D'accord mais Charlie il sera tout seul ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour lui il travaille toute la journée, la rassurais-je. »

Je la laissais ranger ses affaires tranquillement pendant ce temps je descendis dans la cuisine nous chercher deux bières. Tout-à-coup le téléphone sonna.

« Je prends ça doit être papa, renseignais-je à Bella. Allo ?

-Coucou ma chérie, c'était la voix de mon père.

-Euh papa c'est plus d'une heure du matin. Et quand tu appelle en générale à cette heure-ci c'est pour me dire que tu rentrera pas ce soir par ce que tu travaille.

-Elena tu me connais trop bien en fait il y a deux raisons pour que j'appelle à cette heure-ci.

-Laisse moi deviner tu appelle pour savoir si on est bien rentrées et pour dire que tu rentreras pas ce soir.

-C'est tout à fait ça.

-Papa sérieusement, lui demandais-je plus sérieusement.

-Oui ma puce ?

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas fait une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je sais pas depuis environ un mois.

-Jure-moi que d'être prudent dans ton enquête et de dormir assez souvent.

-Je te le jure ma puce pour toi et Bella je le jure, je dois te laisser à demain dormez bien.

-A demain papa sois prudent tu me la promis, lui répondis-je en raccrochant.

Je commence à m'inquiéter il passe beaucoup trop de temps au poste. Tout en réfléchissant, je sors un pack de six du frigo.

« -Voilà fini, me déclara Bella assise sur le canapé. C'était qui ?

-Papa.

-Ah, à voir ta tête il rentre pas ce soir.

-T'as tout compris.

-Mais pourquoi un pack de bière et non pas deux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Pour fêter ton retour et le fais d'avoir la maison pour nous toute seules.

-Ce sont de bonnes raisons.

-On s'est comprise, conclus-je. »

Une heure plus tard et un pack de six fini, nous, nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et allâmes nous coucher.

Quatre heures. Impossible de dormir.

Quatre heures trente. Je décidais de me lever et de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour mon père et son adjoint. En général à cette heure-ci tout le monde est en train de dormir. Une fois tout préparé je laissais un mot à Bella pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

« Bella comme je n'arrivais pas trouver le sommeil j'ai préparé un petit déjeuner à papa et à son adjoint. Si je ne suis pas rentrée dans tu te lèveras, il y a une part au four et du jus de fruit pressé dans le frigo. »

J'arrive au poste vers les cinq heures vingt.

« Elena que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda Marco ledit adjoint.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dis-je en lui montrant mon panier.

-D'accord je vais le chercher.

-Attendez dites lui juste que quelqu'un l'attend et que c'est de la plus haute importance s'il vous plaît, le suppliais-je.

-Très bien mais a une condition c'est que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles Marco.

-Entendu Monsieur l'adj ... euh Marco pardon. »

Je patientais. Quand je vis mon père en train de courir cela m'amusais un peu quand même parce que j'avais posé le panier sur une chaise.

« -Elena il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Me demanda-t-il soucieux.

-En fait oui papa.

-Dis-moi.

-Je me disais que ça devait faire un sacré long moment que vous aviez pas eu un vrai repas avec tout ce que vous travaillez en ce moment.

-Tu me rassure j'ai cru qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave avec Bella quand je t'ai vue.

-Oui c'est grave c'est de votre santé qu'il s'agit quand même, rétorquais-je. Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir je me suis dis que j'allais faire quelque chose d'utile et préparer le petit déjeuner pour toi et Marco.

-Tu me surprendras toujours ma chérie quand je crois te connaître tu m'en apprends un peu plus.

-Mais papa tu ne sais pas que les femmes sont toujours très dures à comprendre surtout pour les hommes et à l'inverse pour nous pour les hommes.

-Oui c'est vrai, continua-t-il. Marco tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-Oui chef que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Viens prendre un petit déjeuner préparé par ma fille.

-J'arrive le temps de finir.

-D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce-que tu nous a préparé de bon ?

-Pas tout de suite il faut attendre Marco pour commencer. C'est la politesse. Combien de fois il va falloir que je te fasse ton éducation papa, rigolais-je.

-Voila je suis là j'interromps pas une conversation importante au moins, dit-il pour nous indiquer sa présence.

-Non pas du tout j'étais en train de dire a mon père qu'il fallait vous attendre pour commencer. Lui appris-je.

-Elle n'a même pas voulu me dire le menu t'as vu comment elle est méchante avec moi. Dit-il tristounettement.

-PAPA, je disais donc que pour ce petit déjeuner au aurore nous avons un jus de 4 fruits pressés de ce matin suivit d'une omelette avec des champignons sautés du bacon grillé et pour finir des pancakes.

-Ta fille est PARFAITE Charlie, s'écria Marco.

-Oui mais pas touche elle est trop jeune. Répliqua-t-il.

-Papa de un je suis assez grande pour répondre toute seule et de deux je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis en couple.

-Ma grande fille va bientôt prendre son envol je suis tellement fier de toi. S'exclama mon père.

-Oh merde il est déjà neuf je vous laisse de dois vous laissez je vais me préparer avec Bella on est attendues pour le déjeuner.

-Puis-je savoir où si ce n'est pas trop indiscret mais qu'est-ce-que je dis moi t'es ma fille et j'ai le droit de le savoir.

-Au revoir Marco ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, éludais-je la question.

-A moi aussi amuse-toi bien.

-Papa rendez-vous à vingt-une heure maximum à la maison Marco je peux compter sur toi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr.

-ELENA, hurla mon père.

-A ce soir mon petit papounet chéri. Répondis-je en passant la porte du poste.

-Oui à ce soir tu me revaudras ça, fulmina-t-il. »

Sur ce je montais dans ma voiture faisant route pour le maison. Quand j'arrivais vers le dernier virage je vis Alice adossée à un arbre l'air soucieuse.

« -Bonjour Alice que ce passe-t-il? Lui demandais-je.

-Coucou Elena ça va ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit-elle.

-Je le vois bien viens à la maison on va en discuter. Lui proposais-je.

-Non je passe juste pour te demander à quel heure vous veniez pour toute la famille. Tu sais...

-Oui je sais vers douze heures quinze je pense mais il se passe quelque chose Alice dis le moi tu sais que te peux tout me dire.

-Ça va je te dis bon je te laisse je dois y aller à toute à l'heure.

-Oui d'accord à toute à l'heure, lui répondis-je inquiète. »

Je monte dans ma voiture pour finir le chemin et rejoindre Bella. Je la trouvais donc assise sur le canapé en train de manger le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé.

« -Coucou Elena merci pour ce petit-dej il est super bon toi qui me disais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner tu m'as bien caché ce talent.

-Coucou ma juju arrêtes c'est même pas vrai. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Je ne dis que la stricte vérité. Ça va merci et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va merci. Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir nous avons rendez-vous il faut que je regarde ce que tu as emporté comme vêtements pour voir ce qui irait de mieux pour cette soirée de semi-présentation.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai pas oublié avec tout ce que tu m'en a parlé et ce que j'ai rêvé je ne risque pas l'oublier.

-Ah oui ? Je ne pensais pas t'en avoir tant parlais que çaa. »

C'est sur cette pointe de légèreté que nous passâmes la journée à nous pomponner. Puis vint le moment crucial celui de la tenue qui est une étape assez difficile vu que Bella n'est pas très coopérative en ce qui est de s'habiller un peu sexy. La preuve :

« Non non et NON je ne porterais pas ça ! S'exclama Bella.

-Mais si sa t'irait très bien et en plus elle mettrait tes sublime formes en valeur.

-Non elle est trop courte, trop moulante moi je dis que juste une chemise et un jean ça fait tout aussi bien qu'une robe de soirée. Elle est très belle, mais elle te va mieux qu'à toi.

-C'est simple on passe un pacte toi et moi.

-Je sens arriver le pire.

-Sois tu porte cette foutue robe noire ou tu reste à la maison c'est toi qui vois.

-Bah d'accord à ce compte je reste à la maison.

-Mais j'ai un argument qui te feras changer d'idée en un quart de seconde. C'est pas toi qui voulais rencontrer un très beau mec célibataire ?

-Grrrrrrrr c'est bon tu me la passe cette robe pour que je la mette mais je suis pas sûr du résultat et tu ne te moque pas de moi je veux ta parole. maugréa-t-elle

-YES ! Je le savais. Je te promets de ne pas rire parole de jumelle.

-A dans cinq minutes.

-J'attends avec impatience mais dépêches toi on part dans trente minutes.

-Oui mon Général. Dit-elle au garde à vous. »

Note à moi même je savais qu'un tel argument allait pencher en ma faveur. Je l'adore. Donc comme elle l'avait dit un peut plus tôt elle avait passé la robe en cinq minutes. Je n'avais pas vu Bella aussi belle depuis depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne jamais. Une robe noire en satin coupe princesse, décolleté transversale. Je devais l'avouée quand même elle l'a portée beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Allez on y va c'est l'heure. Me déclara-t-elle joyeuse.

-En fait non pas tout à fait dans à peu près quinze minutes parce que c'est Emmett qui vient nous chercher.

-Attend tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous y allions toutes les deux ?

-Si mais pendant que tu te changeais il m'a envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il passait nous prendre, il devait aller chercher quelque chose en ville.

-Bon alors tu dois me dire à quoi m'attendre parce que tu m'as juste dit qu'il avait deux sœurs et deux frères.

-Oui c'est ça mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir d'autre ?

-Je sais pas des choses comme leur caractères ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ils sont tous gentils tu verras.

Sur ce la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna et nous apprit que Emmett était arrivé. Je me précipitais vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, et comme à mon habitude je lui sautais dans les bras pour lui faire des baisers fougueux à oublier le monde qui nous entoure.

-Bonjour mon amour je vois que tu vas très bien.

-Coucou mon cœur en fait ça va beaucoup mieux quand tu es mes côtés. Mais laisse moi te présentais ma sœur jumelle Isabella Swan.

-Enchanté elle ma beaucoup parler de toi moi c'est Emmett. Se présenta-t-il.

-Enchantée à moi aussi elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella.

-Très bien Mademoiselle Bella, Mesdemoiselles vous êtes prêtes à partir ?

-Oui on a fini depuis dix minutes et on discutait. L'informais-je.

-Je suis désolé bébé mais ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est comme si elle était en manque de sa drogue ...

-Euh Bella je peux te parler dehors s'il te plaît excuse-nous Emmett, lui dis-je et il me répondit par un oui de la tête. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-Hihi pas grand chose ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas vrai je te croirais pas.

-Oui bon je le reconnais que j'étais impatiente de le retrouver mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-En fait c'est la seule raison.

-On y va ou on va être en retard. Répondis-je en changeant de sujet.

-Les filles il faudrait y aller aussi non je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Nous interrompit-il par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Justement on était en train de revenir, lui répondit Bella.

-Très bien alors en route.

C'est comme ça que le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur au rythme des blagues.

Environ trente minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à la maison familiale des Cullen, qui d'ailleurs ses parents nous attendaient sur le palier. La maison était très grande et très illuminée, je suis sure que l'on pouvait la voir depuis l'espace.

-Bonjour Esmée, Carlisle je suis contente de vous revoir. Je vous présente ma sœur jumelle Isabella Swan. La présentais-je.

-Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. M'interrompit Emmett.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle Swan. S'exprimèrent ses parents dans un parfait union. Et Emmett on t'as déjà dit que c'était mal poli d'interrompre les gens ?

-Mais papa elle avait fini. Se défendit-il.

-Je confirme j'avais fini.

-Venez entrez. Nous intima Esmée.

Je vis Bella du coin de l'œil qui ne bougeait pas, je lui pris donc le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

-Il faut l'excusez elle n'est pas habituée à voire une aussi belle maison, leur expliquais-je.

-Ça, ça me rappelle toi quand tu es venue pour la première fois. Rigola Emmett.

Pour le faire taire je l'embrassais. Puis c'est Alice qui nous rejoint de sa légèreté habituelle on dirait une danseuse. Elle prit Bella dans ses bras pour faire les présentations c'était sa manière bien à elle de dire bonjour.

-Bella je te présente Alice notre petite tornade joyeuse.

-Enchantée Alice.

-De même Isabella

-Non je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.

-Très bien enchantée Bella tout le monde ici te connais c'est simple depuis que Elena sait que tu viens à Forks elle parle de toi sans arrêt.

-Non c'est même pas vrais d'abord. Pas à chaque fois mais huit fois sur dix. Boudais-je.

-Bébé moi j'y ai droit à chaque fois c'est-à-dire plusieurs fois par jours. Rajouta Emmett

-Merci mon cœur de m'enfoncer un peu plus.

C'est comme cela que tout le mon éclata de rire.

-Bien puisque tout le monde est là nous allons passer à table. Nous informa Esmée.

-Mais il manque Jasper, Rosalie et Edward ? Demandais-je.

-Jasper travaille il n'a pas pu se libérer, Rosalie est en vacances en Europe elle rentre cette nuit et Edward est en train de travailler là-haut, me répondit Carlisle. Si tu veux bien allée le chercher s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sûr. Bella tu me suis ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me suivit que lorsqu'elle eut l'autorisation d' Esmée et de Carlisle.

-Coucou le bosseur tu travaille bien ?

-Ah Elena je suis content de te voir comment vas-tu ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Très bien laisse-moi te présenter ma sœur Isabella mais elle préfère Bella.

-Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance elle nous a tellement parler de toi, continua-t-il.

-Roh ça va j'y es déjà eu droit en arrivant, bougonnais-je.

Tous deux ce mirent à rire de mes réflexions, mais je constatais que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bella, Edward avait changé malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître. Distant comme si Bella réveillait en lui une certaine émotion intense mais que j'ai du mal à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est il faut que je lui parle incessamment sous peu.

-Nous voilà tous au complet maman, apprit Edward à Esmée.

-Très bien dans ce cas nous passons à table.

-Alors Bella pourquoi êtes-vous venue vous perdre dans un endroit où il pleut quasiment toute l'année ? Demanda Carlisle une fois que tous le monde était assis.

-En fait officiellement notre mère s'est remariée et avec notre beau-père qui fait du base-ball il doivent aller à Jacksonville et donc j'ai décidé qu'il était peut-être temps pour moi de rejoindre mon père et ma sœur.

-D'accord et officieusement ? Demanda Esmée à son tour.

-Officieusement c'est parce que ma sœur et mon père me manqué.

-Oui ça c'est bien ma sœur deux versions mais c'est toujours pour l'officieuse qui nous fait le plus plaisir en général.

Et c'est donc sur cette bonne humeur que le dîner se finit. Mais vers la fin du repas il y eu un moment de calme où les Cullen se mirent d'accord et disparurent.

-Elena tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe j'avais pourtant l'impression que ça ce passait bien ? Me questionna-t-elle apeuré.

-Pour tout te dire c'est ce que je croyais mais là je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il ce passe.

-Surprise ! Hurla Alice en nous faisant sursauter.

Sur ce toute la famille revient avec des cadeaux dans les bras. Bien sûr sauf Edward.

-Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien sur ce coup là, lui chuchotais-je.

-Pas sûr mais là je veux bien te croire.

-Allez y vous pouvez les ouvrir. Nous intima Alice

-Avant j'aimerais dire quelque chose. L'interrompis-je ce qui me valu regard assez noir de Esmée. Je sais, je sais que je lui ai coupé la parole je m'en suis rendue compte quand je commençais à parler. Ce n'était pas la peine de nous offrir ces cadeaux même si je sais que ça vous fait plaisir de le faire. Bella j'aimerais te faire aussi un cadeau j'attendais justement ce soir pour te le donnais parce que je savait pertinemment qu'ils feraient ça même si j'ai tellement essayé de les arrêter mais c'était peine perdue. Je lui tendis une enveloppe.

-Je confirme mais ce petit bout de femme n'y arrive pas à dissuader une famille entière encore que peux être que sur moi ça marcherait peut-être avec certain argument qu'elle sait tellement bien utiliser à son avantage. Continua Emmett.

-Bébé ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Je t'aime

-Ti amo anche, et il m'embrassa

-Les amoureux ça suffit Emmett laisse Elena ouvrir ses cadeaux avec Bella. Nous réprimanda Carlisle.

-Oui Carlisle. Répondit-il en lâchant ma taille.

Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe à ce moment là pour y découvrir des clefs. Je lui avais payé une voiture pour quand-t-elle viendrait et il m'a paru le bon moment pour la lui offrir.

-Elena ?

-Oui ?

-Elle vont me servir à quoi ces clefs ?

-Elle est dans le garage ici c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est Emmett qui nous a emmenez.

-C'est pas possible je ne peux pas accepter ça c'est trop. Répondit-t-elle.

-Si, elle est à toi ! Moi je n'en ai pas l'utilité vu que j'en ai une et Charlie a celle de police.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça.

-C'est simple tu vas la conduire c'est que comme cela que tu pourra me remercier. Lui répondis-je.

-Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci.

-De rien.

Sur ceux nous allâmes dans le garage des Cullen il y en avais qu'une seule à l'intérieur pour l'occasion et je les remerciais pour cela.

-Mais c'est la nouvelle BMW série 3 rouge en plus elle est trop belle merci Elena

-De rien tu le mérite.

Voilà c'est donc au volant de sa nouvelle voiture que Bella et moi nous rentrons à la maison. C'est demain que les choses dures vont commencer parce que c'est la rentrée pour Bella en plein mois de Mars.

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre en espérant que cela vous aura plus.

Excusez moi si pour rentrée quand l'histoire mais c'est la première que j'écris et je cherche encore mes marques.


	3. Chapter 3

j'ai oublié de signaler que les personnages sont OOC

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

POV Elena

Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que trois cent quarante sept élèves, mais depuis peu une élève de plus était dans leurs murs ma sœur. Bella me raconta qu'à Phoenix, les classes de premières comptaient à elles seules plus de sept cents élèves. Ici tout le monde se connaissait depuis toujours. Tout le monde allait dans les mêmes écoles de la ville du primaire au lycée.

Bella venant de l'une des villes les plus ensoleillées des États-Unis, était en fait très pâle et allait donc être parfaite pour vivre à Forks, qui est le contraire de Phoenix, la ville la plus pluvieuse. Elle pensait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas un physique adapté. Moi je la trouvais parfaite comme moi. (Je sais un peu trop de modestie). Elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de faire du sport parce qu'elle arrivait à rester mince en toutes circonstances, je trouvais qu'il y en a qui avait de la chance.

« Bella tu es magnifique comme toujours et je suis sûre que tout le monde va t'adorer et être à tes pieds.

-Elena le mensonge est un très vilain défaut tu le sais ça. Répondit-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne mens JAMAIS allez dépêche-toi de te préparer on va bientôt partir parce qu'aujourd'hui si tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer mademoiselle nous avons cours.

-Oh Oui je sais je suis prête dans dix minutes promis et je dois l'avouer j'avais complètement oublié merci ma chérie.

-De rien je te rassure moi c'est mon amoureux qui me l'a rappelé en m'envoyant un texto pour me le dire. » Finis-je.

Une fois toutes les deux prêtes nous descendîmes dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec notre père qui se déroula en silence. Il nous souhaita de passer une bonne journée et bonne chance pour Bella pour qui cela n'allait pas être facile d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée, se refaire de nouveaux amis, en d'autres mots recommencer sa vie à zéro mais dans son malheur elle avait de la chance de connaître au moins quelques personnes qui vont l'aider à surmonter cette petite épreuve. Puis Charlie se sauva le premier au commissariat.

« Toujours aussi parlant à ceux que je vois. S'exclama Bella.

-Oui on ne nous changera pas Charlie pour tout l'or du monde.

-Mais on l'aime aussi parce qu'il ne changera jamais, continua-t-elle. Allez c'est pas tout ça mais on a cours, allez, allez.

-C'est bon on y va en route. La tienne ou la mienne ? Demandais-je.

-Je sais pas la mienne pourquoi pas. » Finit-elle.

C'est donc à bord de sa nouvelle voiture que nous nous rendîmes en cours. Le trajet dura environ dix minutes, dix minutes que Bella trouva trop beaucoup trop courtes parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en profiter à fond. Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée Emmett vint me retrouver et m'embrasser pour le plus grand dégoût de Bella et de Rosalie la sœur d'Emmett.

« Il existe des chambre pour faire ce genre de truc pas en public s'il vous plaît il faut penser aux personnes qui sont célibataires. S'indigna Bella.

-Désolé nous avons un peu tendance à oublier le monde qui nous entoure. S'excusa mon amant.

-Mais bien sûr et à la maison c'est pareil, arriva Alice. Bonjour Bella heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi de même Alice, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bella.

-Très bien et toi ? Continua Alice.

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là et que je ne suis plus la seule à tenir la chandelle.

-HAHA c'est vrai qu'avec Elena et Emmett même quand tu es en couple tu as l'impression de tenir au moins un chandelier entre chaque main pour qu'ils puissent bien se voir.

-Bon c'est pas un peu fini toutes les deux ? Faites comme si on n'était pas là. Rétorqua Elena et Emmett dans un parfait ensemble.

-Au moins un point où il sont d'accord. »

Sur ce la sonnerie de début de cours retentit et nous embrassâmes tous nos amoureux et partîmes en cours moi en entrainant Bella par le bras. Le premier cours se déroulait dans le bâtiment 3 après la cantine – le chiffre était peint en noir sur fond blanc à un angle de l'édifice. Une fois dans la salle de classe je la présentais à toute la classe. Ensuite j'allais à ma place alors qu'elle restait au bureau en attendant de savoir où était sa place et pour avoir la liste des livres qu'on allait lire. Je connais très bien Bella quand elle alla s'asseoir regardant la liste elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce petit sourire ça veut dire qu'elle a déjà lu tous ces livres.

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit pour signaler que le cours était fini.

-Tu es Isabella Swan, hein ?

Le prototype de joueur d'échecs excessivement serviable.

-Bella, le corrigea-t-elle.

Tous ceux qui étaient assis dans un rayon de trois chaises se retournèrent pour la lorgner. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas aller l'aider avec lui. Elle vérifia son sac et lui dit que son prochain cours était celui de civilisation avec M. Jefferson dans le bâtiment 6. je le savais par ce qu'il lui on donnait le même emploi du temps que moi comme ça je pouvais l'aider plus facilement en cas de besoin.

-Bella tu viens on a civilisation maintenant, débarquais-je. Ah tiens salut Éric.

-Elena désolé je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excusa-t-il je lui disais que je pouvais lui montrer le chemin jusqu'à son prochain cours.

-C'est bon je m'en occupe j'ai le même emploi du temps qu'elle. Mais merci quand même.

-Oui merci Éric contente de t'avoir rencontrer.

-Pareil Bella à plus tard. Répondit-il mais on était déjà loin.

-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler comme ça ? S'énerva-telle.

-En fait pas grand chose parce que ce mec est le rédacteur du journal du lycée tu allais te retrouver en première page sur celui de demain avec un titre du genre « Une nouvelle arrivée au lycée : Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes. » alors comme je sais que tu ne veux surtout pas attirer l'attention sur toi alors ce que j'ai fais en fait c'est de te sauver la mise.

-Elena je suis désolée mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait... les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

-C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée je t'engueule mais d'autant plus que tu ne savais pas qui il était excuse-moi.

-Pardonnée. Répondit-elle avec douceur.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Nous nous installâmes au bout d'une table bondée, et je l'introduis auprès de quelques amies, dont elle oublia les noms. De l'autre côté de la salle, Éric de notre cours d'anglais adressait de grands signes à Bella pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

-Bella je te laisse un peu avec tes nouveaux amis et je vais voir ma petite family. L'interpellai-je.

-D'accord Jumelle à tout à l'heure. Me répondit-elle en regardant par où je m'éloignais.

-Coucou mon chéri. Sur ce je l'embrassai.

-Bonjour mon bébé tu as bien dormi ? Me demanda Emmett

-Très bien et toi ?

-Pas très bien en fait.

-Pourquoi cela mon chéri? Lui demandais-je.

-Parce que tu n'étais pas là. M'avoua-t-il

-Mais je te rassure j'ai bien dormi mais c'est encore mieux quand tu es avec moi c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que ce soir tu viens dormir à la maison, et pas de discussion possible.

-Mais...

-Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit.

-Très bien chef.

Le reste de la petite famille nous fixait, ils devaient se dire que leur frère était un homme soumis. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le dresser aussi fermement mais c'était pour le protéger de toute la moquerie des autres.

Emmett soumis sûrement pas. Et il sait très bien le démontrer dans certain cas. Et Edward s'il te plaît arrête de lire dans mes pensées, ça me déstabilise.

-Pardon désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ed mais de quoi tu parles? Lui demanda Alice.

-Euh de rien du tout c'est entre Elena et moi. Bafouilla-t-il.

-Et vous ne saurez rien parce que c'est personnel. Surenchéris-je.

-Bébé rassure moi tu ne vas me quitter pour lui j'espère? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Non pas du tout c'est une surprise que je prépare pour toi. Le rassurai-je.

-Bon ça va alors.

Edward il faut que je te parle de toute urgence, tout de suite et pas dans 5 minutes ou sinon je pourrais devenir très en colère.

Edward et moi nous nous levâmes au même instant, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses frères et sœurs. Nous allâmes dans un coin de la cour à l'abri des regards et surtout pour n'être point entendus pas qui que ce soit.

-Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins avec toi.

-Que veux-tu dire je ne comprends pas. Me questionna-t-il.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris au diner quand j'ai présenté Bella à ta famille tu n'es pas revenu au moment où on a donné les cadeaux à Bella.

-J'étais fatigué. Essaya-t-il.

-Je suis avec Emmett depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que vous êtes des "vamprires". M'exclamai-je.

-Je le sais mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-Depuis que j'ai présenté Bella tu es bizarre, différent on dirait que tu es prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à chaque instant.

-...

-Oh non c'est pas vrai ne me dit que tu es tomber amoureux d'elle ? Lui demandai-je.

-En fait comment t'expliquer cela. Bafouilla-t-il.

-Dans les grandes lignes ça suffira.

-Bella...

-Oui c'est de Bella que nous parlons de ma soeur chérie.

-Oui. Me répondit-il simplement

-Quoi oui?

-Oui je suis tombé amoureux de Bella.

-Là c'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire.

-Cela change de d'habitude.

-N'en rajoute pas et ne change pas de sujet veux-tu. Continuais-je.

-C'est arrivé comme ça je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais ce que je sais c'est que quand j'ai croisé son regard j'en suis tombé raide dingue amoureux c'est tout ce que je peux dire à l'heure actuelle.

-D'accord mais je te préviens, si tu la fais souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit c'est moi qui t'arrache la tête et je fais bruler ton corps dans un brasier monumental, le menaçai-je.

-Je crois que c'est clair.

-Et peux importe que tu sois le « frère » de Emmett.

-J'ai bien compris.

-Bien retournons avec les autres et surtout fais comme si on avait eu une autre discussion.

-On y va ?

-Oui et dernière chose tu iras te présenter en bonne et du forme mais pas comme en 1914.

-Oui chef.

-C'est bon fais pas la gueule Eddy oublie ce que t'ai dis mais par contre je suis très sérieuse pour Bella.

-J'ai compris si je lui fais le moindre mal tu me plante un pieux dans le cœur et tu fais un feu de joie avec mon corps.

-Tout à fait, rigolais-je. Et si on allait rejoindre les autres ils doivent commencer à ce dire qu'on est trop longs et comme tu les connais ils vont s'imaginer des trucs.

Edward est assez beau dans l'ensemble les cheveux en bataille, des yeux noir d'encre, en bref parfait pour Bella. Après avoir fini de déjeuner avec Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie, j'embrassais mon amant et je récupérais Bella qui était en train de discuter avec Angela tout en matant Edward intensément.

-Swan, Swan j'ai déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part à mais oui c'est aussi le nom d'Elena. S'exclama Mike.

-Et oui Mike je te présente ma soeur jumelle Isabella Swan, continuais-je.

-Bella, rectifia-t-elle d'une voix aimable.

-Enchanté moi c'est Mike Newton, répondit-il en m'ignorant royalement.

-Mike ouhouh je suis là et c'est moi qui m'occupe de Bella pour les cours et tout le reste MERCI.

-Merci, me chuchota Bella.

-De rien. Tiens regarde il reste un place a côtés de devine qui, oui à côté d'Edward. Continuais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Oui je viens de voir ça. Merci.

-Mais de rien ma chérie.

J'espère que tu te souviendra de ceux que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure Edward Anthony MasenCullen. Même si je plaisantais il y a toujours une part de vrai dans ce que je dis.

C'est donc sur ces bonnes paroles (pensées) que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de ma camarade de classe.

La dernière heure de cours de la journée sonna. Je vis Bella courir vers sa voiture, elle à insister pour rentrer toute seule. Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, pourtant tout aller bien. Edward si tu...

-Elena, me héla Emmett. Qu'es-ce-qui t'arrive on dirait que tu cherche quelqu'un et que tu lui en veux.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire où est ton frère? Lui demandais-je passablement énervé.

-Juste à côté de toi bébé.

-Pas celui-là l'autre j'ai quatre mots à lui dire.

-Elena calme-toi c'est pas la peine de t'énerver je suis sûr que ce qu'il a ne doit pas être si grave que cela.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai envi de lui demander parce que ma soeur a insisté pour rentrer toute seule. Expliquais-je. En parlant de ça tu pourras me raccompagner toute à l'heure parce que je suis venue ce matin avec Bella mon chéri.

-Bien sûr pas de problème. Tu lui a dis quoi a mon frère à l'heure du déjeuner ?

-C'est pas la peine de me demander je ne te dirais rien même sous la torture.

-Allez chérie s'il te plaît.

-Non c'est non ne cherche pas.

-T'es pas sympa.

-Crois-moi je saurais me rattraper. Lui promis-je. Excuse-moi bébé mais il y a Edward.

-Vas-y je t'attends le temps qui faudra.

-Edward Cullen, commençais-je. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais à ma soeur pour qu'elle parte en me demandant de rentrer sans elle?

-En fait c'est le fruit du hasard.

-Ne me prends pas pour une conne non plus.

-Non pas du tout j'étais au secrétariat pour demander de changer de section en biologie et c'est là que je l'ai vue.

-Mais attend je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux changer de section. Le questionnais-je.

-Pour éviter de la croisée parce que dès que je la vois j'ai envi de lui sauter à la gorge et je te laisse imaginer la suite.

-Oui mais tu me jures que te n'a rien dit de travers qui aurais pus prêter à confusion.

-Non franchement je ne vois pas.

-Bonne je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais là tu me mets dans une embrouille pas possible.

-J'en suis navré Elena vraiment.

-Je sais, je sais. Soupirais-je. Tu peux dire à Emmett que finalement je rentre à pieds j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Bien et encore désolé pour cette histoire.

-Ce n'est rien t'inquiète je vais réussir a rétablir la situation quand comment ça je n'en sais rien mais tout redeviendra normale. A demain.

-Je ne pense pas non

-Ah oui bon à la prochaine, le saluais-je.

-A la prochaine, me salua-t-il.

D'accord je comprend mieux le problème, mais sur ce coup-là je ne sais pas encore comment je vais pouvoir faire pour résoudre ce problème.


End file.
